Let Me Try A Rain Romance
by linzzy33
Summary: M.I.High: Both Blane and Daisey have a history together. they're ex bestfriends. Being secret spies together can bring them together again but who's willing to try? rain is present alot.
1. Outside School

**Authors Note: This is a story for M.I.High, sort of a little heart to heart. i might make it longer than a one shot.**

Daisey & Blane were standing outside of Saint Hopes secondary school. they had just finished another mission and were headed home.

The sun was setting over the local hill. They were both watching it silently until Blane said, "I remember when we used to do this as kids. Just sit in my back garden and watch the sun set, not in a rush or anything."

Daisey agreed. "I still can't believe no one knows we were like best friends before now."

"Me either. Stewart can't even tell." Blane replied.

"That was a while back though. Playing around and those fights i would have against you and Stewart. He was funny when i soaked him with my water gun that time."

"aha only 'cas you had that fancy rich gizmo thing for a water gun."

"Jealous are we?" she asked teasingly.

Blane groaned. "Daisey why do you always do that?"

Daisey smiled innocently. "Do what Blane?"

"Always try to start a fight with me." he replied

Daisey sniffed snottily, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever. I also remember how we would always go everywhere together. Vacations, the park, birthday dinners... until we got to St. Hopes."

"Look, i know I'm a snob, but its who i am OK. You have Stewart now and i have the girls. and rose, sorta. But we both knew it wouldn't always be like that right?"

Blane started at her, searching in her eyes for an answer to it all. All he saw was the truth. she was sorry. truly sorry. But that didn't make it any better.

"Why did you move Daisey? why did you leave me? We were supposed to be best friends. Forever." Blane asked her. It was starting to rain.

"Do you think i had a choice? i already told you, some lady told my parents it would be good character building or something. I didn't want to. i liked having you as my neighbour. i really did. but things change. you and i both have to accept that." Daisey said, her mascara running partly from the rain, but some because she was crying a bit also.

"Ok Daisey. i will accept it if you tell me, no look me in the eye, and say you never want to be my best friend ever again. Tell me you don't feel ANYTHING when you look in my eyes. Just tell me that." he said.

Daisey was worried. He used to be able to always tell when something was up, how she was feeling or anything. With one look he knew who hurt her or anything. She loved it back then because she knew he cared. Now she was scared of what he might find. That she had a huge crush on him since he started working out in year 7. She was so proud to call him her best friend that year. Things change.

She lifted her head from its previous position of staring at the ground.

"I can't and I won't Blane. There is nothing you can say anymore that will make me." she whispered.

"Das, I haven't changed. I'm still the same Blane you knew as your best friend. all I did was grow."

"how do I know that? I changed Blane. I CHANGED OK? I'm not the same Daisey as your old best friend, I'm not the same Daisey that went on holiday with you. I'm the Daisey that teases you and your best friend! because I changed So WHY. DON'T. YOU!" Daisey sat down on the steps and began to sob hysterically.

Blane immedietly crouched down to her. "Das, I know my best friend is in there somewhere. all you have to do is let her out. I know shes in there I do I really do!"

Daisey looked at him. "she might be Blane, but I can't find her. I've tried and tried but I can't find her."

Blane looked deep into her eyes. "Then let me help you find her. I think I want her back almost as much as you do. Let me help you OK?"

Daisey slowly nodded her head. "Ok, you can try. you can try."

Blane stood up and stuck out his hand, "OK, lets start by getting you off St. Hopes' muddy steps."

He smiled as she grabbed his hand and brushed her self off. "I think we should get you home first."

Daisey laughed lightly. "OK Blane, OK."


	2. Flashbacks and video games

**A/N: thanks for the people who reviewed and subscribed! hope you like it!**

Daisy and Blane started walking towards Blane's house where Daisy would get picked up. They made small chatter while they walked but was mostly silent. The neighborhood became familiar to her as she started to remember the memories she made on this street. One memory stuck out the most.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cold afternoon in the summer so Daisy and Blane were stuck indoors._

_Blane was playing a video game and Daisy was sitting quietly on the couch behind him._

_Blane noticed she wasn't talking much but brushed it off as something the weather caused._

_Daisy spoke quietly, "Blane I have to tell you something."_

_Blane didn't look up from his game. "Ya what's up?"_

_Daisy spoke a little louder, "Blane this is serious, pause your game and look at me!"_

_She was getting a bit angry; he usually stopped the game whenever she said that._

_Blane stopped the game and turned so he was on the floor facing her. "Ok, you got my attention, what's up?"_

_Daisy looked at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. "You know that lady my parents go to? To give them advice about how to take care of me?"_

_Blane started to laugh lightly, he was always amused that Daisy's parents would rather ask some body how to take care of their daughter than actually talk to their daughter. Blane noticed Daisy staring at him. He became serious again, "ok so what's up with that?"_

_Daisy took a deep breath. "My parents want to expose me to a different environment. We're moving to the countryside."_

_Blane just started at her. His eyes were distant and empty. _

_Daisy scooted off the couch so she was level with him. She leaned forward a bit so she was looking strait into his eyes. "Say something please. Anything."_

_Blane swallowed a deep breath, "when are you moving?"_

_Daisy cringed at the question. "We're packing up this weekend."_

_Blane stared at her again. "You're moving in 4 days? And you're telling me now? Daisy I'm your best friend! You could've at least given me a warning!"_

_Daisy started to tear up. She hated when Blane yelled at her. He was normally calm and collected. Daisy stood up and headed towards the door. "Maybe I only told you now so we had more time without you being upset or acting all different on me. So I'm sorry Blane. But did you ever think about how I might feel? I mean I'm moving but you'll still have Stewart! I will have no one out there! So if you can forgive me, I would really appreciate it if you came over and helped me pack. But if I don't see you then I guess I'll figure out the answer."_

_She walked out of the room and Blane heard his door slam as she walked out._

_Daisy waited for him until 4 o'clock and he never showed up. She started to pack her things up. _

_She knew that she wasn't moving away from the area or the country but she was still upset that he didn't come to say good bye._

_Her car drove away and then her old house and Blane's house were out of view._

_She leaned back in the seat and quietly cried,_

_End Flashback._

They were almost to Blane's House, and Daisy stopped, turned towards Blane and asked him the question that she had been wondering since she moved. "Blane, why didn't you come say good bye to me?"

Blane stopped as well and turned to face her. He sighed before replying, "I guess I couldn't bring myself to say good bye to you. I think I thought that if I didn't say bye to you, you weren't really gone."

Daisy walked towards Blane and threw her arms around him in a hug. Blane awkwardly patted her back and when she let go, he looked at her weirdly and asked, "What was that for?"

Daisy looked at him then turned to continue walking towards his house. "I don't know Blane, maybe I just missed the hugs from my best friend or you just answered the question that had been haunting me since I moved." She smirked and suddenly stopped outside his door.

He looked at her strangely. "You've always just walked in, what's stopping you now?"

Daisy looked down a bit sheepishly. "I know but I haven't been in here for a while and it's just strange. I don't think you're mum will recognise me."

Blane laughed lightly and Daisy hit his arm. "Dais, come on, my mum loved you like her own daughter, of course she'll recognise you."

Daisy smiled a bit. "Ok if you're sure. Oh and um I've been practicing so I'm so gonna whoop you arse when we play you're new video game." And then she walked inside.

She walked past the kitchen to go to the reception room with his video games but a woman's loud screech stopped her.

"Daisy! You better get back in here!" Blane's mum Connie (**A/N: I don't know his mums name so I made it up) **yelled.

Daisy walked back into the kitchen to be yelled at by her for not coming in so long but was instead engulfed by Connie's hug.

"Daisy where have you been? You haven't been here in so long! How are you?" Connie bombarded her with questions and Daisy giggled.

"I've been okay Connie. You're kitchen smells really good!" Daisy replied, not really wanting to talk about where she's been. Connie blushed at her compliment and was going to continue talking when Blane yelled for Daisy. Daisy walked into the reception room and started on the game. They played about four games, both winning two each. "Dais, where on earth did you learn to play like that?"

She giggled again. "Well I was always watching you on the bad days in the summer so I guess I've picked some up."

"Did I really play enough to get you interested in video games?" he asked looking guilty.

"Well I liked watching you. You would get this really serious look on your face and you kinda get lost in your own little world." She replied. "Plus I found it really funny how you would talk to the screen as if it were real."

Blane pretended to look angry. "Ok that's it Daisy, you're going down."

Daisy laughed at his expression, "So you're ready for that game now?"

Blane got an evil glint in his eye, "no Daisy you're literally going down."

Daisy got a confused look on her face, "wha-?"

Blane pulled Daisy off the couch and onto the ground tickling her like he used to when they were younger.

Daisy was laughing hysterically. "Blan- HAHAAHA- pleaseeeee-tehhehehhe-stopp Blane stopppp-hadhhhhhaaa. Blane was on top of Daisy tickling her and Daisy was squirming underneath him. The two made eye contact and got lost in each others eyes. Blane stopped tickling her and Daisy stopped squirming. He started to lean down...


	3. A Ride Home

A/N soooooo sorry it took this long to update. Thank you to those who stuck with it.

Blane got off daisy looking very embarrassed. Daisy looked kind of disappointed.

The feeling in the air was worse than akward.

Blane coughed nervously, "um….well I guess I should get you home now then."

"ya I guess" daisy managed to get out.

The two of them wents out to Blanes motorcycle(yes I know he's underage for UK but go with me here).

Daisy looked at it nervously. Blane informed her that he would have to get on to get home. She finally hopped on the back.

"Hold on other wise you'll fall off" Blane warned her.

On the way home Daisy fell asleep against his back.

Blane starts to get used to the feeling of Daisy's arms wrapped around him. "No you can't like her, shes your snobby ex best friend." Blane argued with himself.

Blane finally arrived at Daisy's estate and carried her inside. Her butler let him in and directed him up to her room. He laid her down on the bed and headed towards the door when he saw her diary open. He being the curious MI6 agent he is, took a quick peek.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Its official, I think I'm falling for my ex-best friend Blane. He's growing on me…"_

"so she feels the same way as I do then" Blane said to himself. This thought made him smile. He heard Daisy waking up and made a quick exit out the door.

Daisy woke up and took in her surroundings. Figuring Blane had dropped her off; she got off her bed and started walking around. She heard a motorcycle start in her driveway. She runs over to her window and sees Blane drive off. She smiles at the memory of holding her arms around him on the way home.

i am soo sorry again that it took this long. please review.


	4. A Ride Home, This Time in the Rain

The day after Blane dropped Daisy off at home and found out she liked him; the two didn't tease each other as much and were a bit more civil towards the other. Rose began to get suspicious but said nothing.

Later that afternoon, after school had been let out, Bane noticed Daisy waiting for her ride home. "Her dad must have their car and forgot to pick her up." Blane went up to her and offered her another ride home. Daisy looked reluctant but agreed. They started towards her house when it started to rain. Hard.

Blane pulls over on the deserted road to take cover under a tree. They sit down and start talking about random things trying to get into a comfortable silence. They start talking about yesterday a bit and Blane mentions that he read a bit of her diary.

"You what?" Daisy asked trying to maintain her cool. Blane gets up and starts running with Daisy not too far behind. Blane circles back to their original tree and climbs up it without Daisy seeing. Daisy looks around for him and stops to catch her breath under their tree. Blane started to talk to her from up in the tree, making her jump a little the first time. "Wow you must've written something private in there if you have to chase me and get your outfit ruined." He teased. "It was ruined once it was put on your bike" Daisy shot back. Blane feigned hurt and hopped down. He turned to her, "I never said what I read you know." Daisy looked at him. "It's all private so it doesn't matter" she replied.

Blane showed a small smile, "so what would you say then if I happened to agree with one of your recent entries?"

He has backed her up against the tree and put his hands to the sides of her face leaning them against the tree trunk.

Daisy smirked, "why Blane, I didn't think you would agree that Lenny should let us design more outfits. I didn't know you were that kind of man."

Blane's look had turned serious. "I was referring to the one about liking a fellow agent."

Daisy's face turned serious as well. "Oh" was all she managed to force out.

The two moved in and their eyes started to close

Ohhhhh cliffy!! Ya ok so it's probably kind of mean for making u wait this long. But still! Please Review!!!!


	5. Every Girls Dream, Finally

Disclaimer: should've had this at the beginning. All of MI HIGH belongs to CBBC I think. No copy right infringement intended

Daisy's eyes shot open. "wait"

Blane looked confused. "what!?" he was just about to kiss the girl he had been crushing on for the longest time. He had only just realized it.

"come here" daisy said and pulled him out from the trees shelter into the pouring rain.

Blane looked even more confused. "why are we out here?"

Daisy looked at him like he was dumb. "My skirt was getting covered in bark" then she looked shy. "and every girl dreams of being kissed in the rain."

Blane starts to laugh and Daisy thought he was laughing at her. She was about to tell him off when he grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion from the missed opportunities the previous days that had been denied. Daisy was quick to respond with same amount of passion. When they needed to come up for air, Blane was still holding on to her face and said, "Why should I deny my favorite girl what she wants? C'mon let's get you home before you catch a cold."

They hopped back on Blane's motorcycle and headed towards her home. Daisy hung on to him a little tighter this time. He came to a stop in from tog her gate and helped her off. He gave her a chaste kiss and then drove off while she entered the gates with a smile on both of their faces. Unbeknownst to them, Daisy's butler was smiling from the window. Those two had finally gotten together and it only took 8 years.

Ok that's it!! I doubt there will be a sequel but anyone who wants to can add to it or anything. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
